joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!
"Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!" is a brand new Hack & Slash Series of games that has Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk as the Main Characters. (It's a Free Join!) Users *Spongebob100 (Creator of the RPG Game Series) *Josh the Hedgehog (Creator of the Wiki) Plot After many years of protecting Planet Mobius from Dr. EggPlankton. Jack & Patricia begins to wonder about Dr. EggPlankton's ultimate plan would be. They have heard that Dr. EggPlankton is going to use his new invention, the "Multiversal Teleporter", to teleport each army of Jack-4 Bots in each planet to try & take over each planet. (Note: Ancient Dimension cannot be breached by non-Ancients since there is a barrier that prevents hostility from invading the planet. However, it may go haywire due to the Three-Planet Alignment that occurs every 4 months.) Fearing for the worst of Dr. EggPlankton's new ultimate plan, Jack & Patricia decided to become Ultimate Heroic Warriors to stop Dr. EggPlankton's most evil ultimate plan ever. They set out together as a duo to travel place to place, even planet to planet to face off against the most powerful, smart & hard masters of all time! Can Jack & Patricia beat the masters & stop Dr. EggPlankton and many other evil villains at the same time as their journey of becoming Ultimate Heroic Warriors & stopping EggPlankton's ultimate plan begins? Characters Add your characters here Main Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) (Main Male Protagonist) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) (Main Female Protagonist) *Jackbot Nega (SB100) *Combot Nega (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) (Main Antagonist) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgebat (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Skyflame the Hedgebat (JTH) Additional Characters *Metal Patricia (SB100) Canon Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE the Lynx Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Lien-Da the Echidna Masters (Bosses) *Leonardo the Lion (Planet Mobius) *Psireffachimaera (Ancient Dimension) *Emperor Regimus (Electrochroma) *Omnibeast / Ultimex (Reathmos) *Inferno the Cat (Sol Dimension) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Moebius) *Innia the Skunk (Ictistopia) *Zavok (Lost Hex) *???? (Hog-Matter 6) Stats Jack the Hedgehog Starting Health Points (HP) - 150 HP Starting Attack Points - 75 Starting Defence Points - 75 Starting Speed - 200 mph Starting Stamina - 80 Starting Equipment - Dragon Blade & a Piko Piko Hammer & Black Patricia the Skunk Starting Health Points (HP) - 150 HP Starting Attack Points - 70 Starting Defence Points - 70 Starting Speed - 50 mph (On foot) 200 mph (On her Flying Broom) Starting Stamina - 90 Starting Equipment - Magic Wand & Flying Broom Josh the Hedgehog Starting Health Points: 164 Starting Attack Points: 65 Starting Defense Points: 65 Starting Speed: 760 mph (SoS) 200 mph (mild) Starting Stamina: 105 Starting Equipment: Greatsword, Regal Crown, Royal Breastplate Rey the Hedgedragon Starting Health Points: 211 Starting Attack Points: 134 Starting Defense Points: 87 Starting Speed: 65 mph (on foot); 200 mph (dragon flight) Starting Stamina: 90 Starting Equipment: Fists, Draco Mail Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox Starting Health Points: 152 Starting Attack Points: 76 Starting Defense Points: 82 Starting Speed: 75 mph (on-foot); 200 mph (boosters) Starting Stamina: 100 Starting Equipment: Beam Saber, Battle Buster, Laser Boosters Jackbot Nega Starting Health Points (HP) - 200 HP Starting Attack Points - 125 Starting Defence Points - 125 Starting Speed - 25 mph Starting Stamina - 100 Starting Equipment - None Combot Nega Starting Health Points (HP) - 175 HP Starting Attack Points - 100 Starting Defence Points - 100 Starting Speed - 40 mph Starting Stamina - 85 Starting Equipment - None SPARKY Starting Health Points (HP) - 140 HP Starting Attack Points - 50 Starting Defence Points - 50 Starting Speed - 75 mph Starting Stamina - 75 Starting Equipment - None Noah the Hedgehog Starting Health Points (HP) - ???? Starting Attack Points - ???? Starting Defence Points - ???? Starting Speed - ???? Starting Stamina - ???? Starting Equipment - ???? Enemies (Mooks) *Robot Alloys (Only in Training) *Jack-4 Bots *Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bots *Equera Bots *Neo Equera Bots *HA Equera Bots *HA Neo Equera Bots *Aerial Jack-4 Bots *Elemental Jack-4 Bots *Ultra Elemental Set 'Bosses (Affiliations)' (There are types of bosses like "Allies", "Rivals" & "Enemies") (When you finished an Act, a boss's silihoutte appears with flaming aura, no matter what the color of the flame aura is, meaning it's time for a Boss Battle to finish the Act) 'Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins!' 'Training' *Basic: Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose *Moderate: Shadow the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat *Advance: Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat 'Level 1' *Act 1: Jet the Hawk (Leader of the Babylon Rouges & Rival) *Act 2: Sonic the Hedgehog (Hero of Mobius & Ally) *Act 3: Chum Pod with Wrecking Ball (Dr. EggPlankton's machine) *Act 4: G.U.N. Truck (G.U.N. Vehicle) *Act 5: Egg Dragoon (Eggman's machine) *Act 6: Knuckles the Echidna (Guardian of the Master Emerald) *Act 7: Sally Acorn (Princess of the Acorn Family) *Act 8: NICOLE the Lynx (A.I. Program, Steward, Administrator of New Mobotropolis & Ally) *Act 9: Chum Dragoon (Dr. EggPlankton's machine) *Act 10: Chum Beater (Dr. EggPlankton's Battle suit) *Act 11: Leonardo the Lion (Efrika Warrior) 'Level 2' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Level 3' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Level 4' *Act 1: Bryan Hertz (EM Swordsman; Ally); Celerino Acurea (Hydro Marksman; Ally) *Act 2: Nykros Mortem (Necromancer; Enemy) *Act 3: Lanzid Enferrhnu (Light King; Ally) *Act 4: Piranha Barbarian (Piranhagin; Monster) *Act 5: Barbarius Dendro (Nature King; Neuter) *Act 6: Aerditt Vento (Bandit Leader; Enemy); Perglad Raptorus (Aerditt's Right-Hand; Enemy) *Act 7: Arshon Enferrhnu (Fire King; Neuter) *Act 8: Serpent of Oceaus (Sea Serpent; Monster) *Act 9: Arcanomagus (Arcane Mage; Neuter) *Act 10: Tempesto Atmosphor (Storm King; Enemy) *Act 11: Omnibeast Phase 1 (Omnibusian; Enemy) *Act 12: Ultimex - Omnibeast Final Phase (Omnibusian; Enemy) 'Level 5' *Act 1: Blaze the Cat (Princess of the Sol Dimension, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds & Ally) *Act 2: Marine the Raccoon (Sailor & Ally) *Act 3: Johnny (Villainous Robot Pirate & Enemy) *Act 4: Captain Whiskers (Eggman Nega's Robot & Enemy) *Act 5: Dr. Eggman Nega (Sol version of Dr. Eggman & Enemy) *Act 6: Inferno the Cat (King & Ally) 'Level 6' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) 'Level 7' *Act 1: ???? (????) *Act 2: ???? (????) *Act 3: ???? (????) *Act 4: ???? (????) *Act 5: ???? (????) *Act 6: ???? (????) 'Level 8' *Act ?: Zoker (Purple Clown Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zaraka (Dark Blue Tarkatan Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zazz (Pink Crazy Zeti, 1/6 of the Deadly Six, Enemy) *Act ?: Zid (Green Disco Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zarek (Brown Bounty Hunter Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zomom (Yellow Overweight Zeti, 1/6 of the Deadly Six, Enemy) *Act ?: Zeth (Yellow Cyber Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zektor (Red Cyber Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Master Zik (Cyan Old Zeti, 1/6 & Founder of the Deadly Six, Enemy) *Act ?: Zabrina (Pink Diva Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zora (White Goth Girl Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zeena (Green Female Zeti, 1/6 of the Deadly Six) *Act ?: Zaber (Cyan Wraith Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zan (Grey Demon Sorceror Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zor (White Moody Zeti, 1/6 of the Deadly Six, Enemy) *Act ?: Zuul (Black Minotaur Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zaiden (Orange Shokan Zeti, Enemy) *Act ?: Zavok (Red Zeti, Leader of the Deadly Six, Enemy) *Act ?: ???? (????) 'Stages / Worlds' Add your own Stages / Worlds here & you can add as many acts as you can, the acts in each level are unlimited 'Chapter 1' 'Training: Training Stage' *Basic: Blue & Pink Training Stage *Moderate: Green & Yellow Training Stage *Advance: Red & Purple Training Stage 'Level 1: Planet Mobius' *Act 1: Seaside Hill *Act 2: Green Hill Zone *Act 3: Station Square *Act 4: City Escape *Act 5: EggmanLand *Act 6: Angel Island *Act 7: Knothole Village *Act 8: New Mobotropolis *Act 9: EggPlanktonLand *Act 10: Death Bucket *Act 11: Efrika Plains 'Level 2: Ancient Dimension' TBC 'Level 3: Electrochroma (formerly CTF7241's)' TBC 'Level 4: Reathmos' *Act 1: Realmus *Act 2: Paranorm's Gate *Act 3: Heliosia (Light Kingdom) *Act 4: Piranha's Gate *Act 5: Geomur (Nature Kingdom) *Act 6: Banditry Guild *Act 7: Pyretos (Fire Kingdom) *Act 8: Lake Oceaus *Act 9: Arcanolith *Act 10: Atmosius (Storm Kingdom) *Act 11: Tunnel of the Cosmos *Act 12: Omnibusian's Keep 'Level 5: Sol Dimension' *Act 1: Southern Island *Act 2: Seagull Island *Act 3: Haunted Ship *Act 4: Pirate's Island *Act 5: Eggman Nega's Lair *Act 6: Fire Castle TBC 'Level 6: Planet Moebius' *Act 1: Dr. Kintobor's tower *Act 2: Layna's Angel Forest *Act 3: Parkisha's Devil Forest *Act 4: Craig the Hedgehog's Super Gym *Act 5: Moebius' Castle Acorn TBC 'Level 7: Planet Ictistopia' *Act 1: Ammos Regnum *Act 2: Desert Gorge *Act 3: Chioni Regnum *Act 4: Avalanchus Field *Act 5: Ilios Regnum *Act 6: Ictian Grassland *Act 7: Vrochi Regnum *Act 8: Moon Cave *Act 9: Aeras Regnum *Act 10: Caelean Temple *Act 11: Akasha Shrine 'Level 8: Lost Hex' *Act ?: Grassy Green Fields *Act ?: Tarkatan Territory *Act ?: Windy Hill *Act ?: Disco Downtown *Act ?: Bounty Swamp *Act ?: Desert Ruins *Act ?: Cyber Lair (Part 1) *Act ?: Cyber Lair (Part 2) *Act ?: Tropical Coast *Act ?: Pinky Castle *Act ?: Gothic Alley *Act ?: Frozen Factory *Act ?: Shadow Caves *Act ?: Dark Lair *Act ?: Silent Forest *Act ?: Toro Temple *Act ?: Shokan Stadium *Act ?: Sky Road *Act ?: Lava Mountain TBC 'Chapter 2' 'Level 9: Planet Hog-Matter 6' *Act 1: Backfire Beach *Act 2: Dog Fight Flight *Act 3: Large Laboratory *Act 4: Racer City *Act 5: Crazy Casino *Act 6: Fort Hogs *Act 7: Electric Factory *Act 8: Desert Grounds *Act 9: Super Jungle *Act 10: Slimy Seas *Act 11: Volcanic Island *Act 12: Devil Mountain "More Coming Soon" Upgrade Shop Clothing & Armor *Dragon Armor (Level 2) *White Witch Outfit (Level 2) *Ancient Armor (Level 2) *Silver Plating (Level 2) Weapons *Sword (Starter) *Gun (Starter) *Rapier (Starter) *Spear (unlockable in Level 1) *Sniper Rifle (unlockable in Level 1) *Pistol (unlockable in Level 1) *Grenades (unlockable in Level 1) *Axe (unlockable in Level 2) *Great Sword (unlockable in Level 2) *Rocket Launcher (unlockable in Level 2) *Bow (unlockable in Level 2) *War Fan (unlockable in Level 3) *EMP Launcher (unlockable in Level 3) *Pike (unlockable in Level 3) *Halberd (unlockable in Level 3) *Twin Swords (unlockable in Level 4) *Club (unlockable in Level 4) *EMP Bombs (unlockable in Level 4) *Fighter Gloves (unlockable in Level 5) *Machine Gun (unlockable in Level 5) *Chainsaw (unlockable in Level 5) Items *Super Snacks **???? *Potions **???? Level Up Armory Jack the Hedgehog's Weapons Dragon Blade (Melee) *Blue Dragon Tooth Sword (unlockable on Level 2) *Green Dragon Great Sword (unlockable on Level 3) *Ancient Red Dragon Super Sword (unlockable on Level 4) Orange & Black Piko Piko Hammer (Melee) *Spiked Piko Piko Hammer (unlockable on Level 2) *Metal Piko Piko Hammer (unlockable on Level 3) *Titanium Steel Piko Piko Hammer (unlockable on Level 4) Patricia the Skunk's Weapons Magic Wand (Ranged) *Super Wand (unlockable on Level 2) *Sacred White Wand (unlockable on Level 3) *Heavenly Ancient Wand (unlockable on Level 4) Flying Broom (Vehicle) *Hot Rod Flying Broom (unlockable on Level 2) *Turbo Flying Broom (unlockable on Level 3) *Super Speeder Flying Broom (unlockable on Level 4) Josh the Hedgehog's Weapons Trifle (Ranged) It is composed of Zappling Rifle, Magma Spire Cannon, & Ancient Cannon. If one of the upgrades are bought, Josh's other ranged weapons will automatically upgrade to the next level. Zappling Rifle (unlockable on Level 2) *Shock Coil Zappling Rifle - Effect: Stun (25%) *EMP Zappling Rifle - Effect: Stun (50%) *Plasma Zappling Rifle - Effect: Stun (75%) Magma Spire Cannon (unlockable on Level 3) *Vulcan MS Cannon - Effect: Burn (25%) *Radioactive MS Cannon - Effect: Burn (50%) *Inferno MS Cannon - Effect: Burn (75%) Ancient Cannon (unlockable on Level 4) *α Ancient Cannon *Γ Ancient Cannon *Ω Ancient Cannon Ancientcalibur (Melee) *Diamond Ancientcalibur (unlockable on Level 2) *Black Diamond Ancientcalibur (unlockable on Level 3) *Luminous Diamond Ancientcalibur (unlockable on Level 4) Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox's Weapons Buster (Ranged) *Mega Buster (unlockable on Level 2) *Giga Buster (unlockable on Level 3) *Tera Buster (unlockable on Level 4) Beam Saber (Melee) *X-Frequency Beam Saber (unlockable on Level 2) *Y-Frequency Beam Saber (unlockable on Level 3) *Z-Frequency Beam Saber (unlockable on Level 4) Chapters *Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!/Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins! (Level 1 - 8) *Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!/Chapter 2: Saving Ictistopia (Level 9 - 16) TBC Music *Opening Theme - WWE Smackdown's Theme: "Born to Run" by 7Lions *Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins! - Airbourne - Live It Up *Finish Training - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Finish Stage (0:00 - 0:06) *Results - Sonic Generations Music: S Rank *Finish Act / Boss Appears!! - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Final Stage 2 *Training Montage / Boss Battle - WWE: Nexus Theme *Boss Defeated - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Kingdom Clear Gallery 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Main Male Protagonist) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Main Female Protagonist) Category:RPG Games Category:Games Category:Roleplays